


Have Determination Behind a Strong Statement, At Least!

by goldensummertime



Category: Confession Executive Committee Love Series, Kokuhaku no Oto
Genre: Gen, also ken rubs me the wrong way so that's reflected in koyuki haha, and theres probably going to be another one, heeeere is a sequel-ish to my last one-shot, thats pretty much everyone who actually has a line haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 14:09:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4524981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldensummertime/pseuds/goldensummertime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hina and Koyuki still haven't made up from their 'argument', but maybe there will be a chance...? Arisa seems put off for some reason though. What's up with that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have Determination Behind a Strong Statement, At Least!

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel to my last one-shot, and I didn't expect this. Also, this series is getting an anime movie some time next year!!! Yay, maybe someone other than me will be writing fanfic on here, since I haven't actually found another one yet (having it joined with the vocaloid tag is a paiiiin). Anyway, enjoy this work, although it's a bit... more mature than the last in suggestion. But it's not bad.

“I… I really like you, Koyuki-senpai!” … Was the way I was expecting this whole thing to play out ever since I had the silly idea to write a love letter that was making me feel embarrassed again apart from the situation playing out in front of my eyes.

I didn’t want to say it in a backhanded way to console him, since he had obviously been crying maybe five minutes earlier, and it hurt more to be rejected in that way.

I’m not trying to make you feel better by saying those words, those words are the truth!

Although I would like to make him feel better too, but he could have only been rejected by Naachan.

And in turn I end up feeling bad as well as he turns and heads out the school.

That went well. Real swell.

I had to wipe tears out of my eyes before he could turn around and talk to me again, although I doubt anything like that was running through his head. He likes Naachan, and who knows how long it would be before he got over that, although I doubt my brother refused her offer.

In the end, it’s probably only me that will be left behind considering there were plenty of beautiful senior girls who were enamored with him, especially as of late after his whole ‘transformation’ thing.

I couldn’t help but feel a bit jealous. After all of my work, and that I had known him for years, and I was passed over just like that.

But if someone had just been rejected, they probably weren’t thinking of starting a relationship with a different person, and I have to agree with that.

Naachan’s brother is once again waiting for me as I exit the school, but I don’t tell him anything and just give a small smile, wiping away a few more lingering tears.

Koyuki-senpai and I hadn’t even been getting along great together ever since that event in the summer, and it was nearing fall now. It hurt more to lose a friend than miss out on a potential relationship. At least I had my priorities straight in that manner, but what good had it done?

I plunk my stuff on the table before hiking up my backpack to my room, and I close the door so that my brother can’t come in and harass me about my red face, although maybe if he saw that I was upset he’d stop.

I don’t want it to come to that anyway, so I just bury my face in my pillow and let tears soak into the fabric.

Sobbing aloud would be too embarrassing and my mom would just tell me to be quiet without asking.

Actually, she’d just belittle me if she knew why I was crying in the first place and say something like ‘High schoolers don’t know what love is, don’t waste your time’.

She said she’d let brother date though. But he’s a senior anyway…

Koyuki’s parents are kinder in that respect, but it’s unlikely they’d comfort him much either on what happened.

Things like this need to be sucked up and learned from, but that fact doesn’t change the pain.

I don’t know how long I had been crying, but my dad’s loud voice rang out from downstairs, even above the radio, and I’m able to catch words like ‘proud of…’ ‘haha’ and more laughter and some kind of slapping noise. I ponder the words in confusion for a bit until I hear my brother’s voice, and I realize that he must have told dad about Naachan’s proposal.

They would probably end up dating, and of course I feel happy for the two, considering EVERYONE knew that they liked each other, even Koyuki, but I also feel rather envious.

I know that at my age I probably shouldn’t date anyone, but a girl can dream.

At this point, I’d just like my friendship with Koyuki-senpai back…

My eyes pan over the picture that I always have propped up on my nightstand, and another wave of tears spring to my eyes, and I can’t hold them back. Walking over, I grasp the picture and my cheeks almost immediately get wet again.

I must have been sobbing aloud though, because my brother opens my door and asks if I’m ok.

Naturally I say that I’m fine since I have my pride to worry about, but the sniffling doesn’t stop. I set the picture down.

It’s not like I’m shedding tears over Koyuki. The event that was captured also brings tears to my eyes, when it was taken and even now.

My brother doesn’t leave, though, and instead pulls me up, giving me encouraging words even though he has no clue what I am sobbing about, at least that’s what I hope.

It makes me happy in a weird way though, since he cares about me, and I care about him too.

After chasing each other around the house a bit, we end up slumped on the floor panting. He finally tells me what exactly happened at school. I act slightly surprised, but in an easy-to-see-through way.

“Obviously everyone knew, stupid brother, except for you two.”

He seems startled and his ears grow red as I poke his stomach.

“So yea, we’ll be going out…” I guess I must look rather downcast at the statement since I look at my fingers as he says it, playing with my nail polish, and he asks me why I had been crying in the first place.

“Well…” I bite my lip and pause, unsure if I should continue or not, but obviously Koyuki-senpai would be doing _something_ tomorrow, so I may as well give him fair warning.

“Well, Koyuki-senpai had been planning to tell Naachan that he liked her I think, or something like that.” My dense brother seems to take this all in a stride, so he must have known. Then again, there _was_ that whole argument thing. I look down again and narrow my eyes. “Since we haven’t gotten along since summer, and although we had run into each other after school, he didn’t really say much, but he had been crying…”

“Empathy then?” Boy was he dense, but I’ll let that fly. Jeez, just as I thought he had changed for the better in that split second…

“Yea, I guess so…”

He gives me a funny look, almost one of disbelief if I look hard enough, but taking enough of that, I stand up and dust off my skirt. “He’s my friend, even if we haven’t properly talked in a few months…”

“Yea, why is that? You two were pretty close.”

Oh well, I couldn’t tell him the reason myself, so I shrug.

“I guess I was just annoyed with how he treated me then…” I give another forlorn sigh, and my brother quickly says that he’d talk to Koyuki, but that was probably the last thing that should happen, so I blurt out that I’d talk to him after I felt better, which was tomorrow. We nod and part ways to do our respective homework assignments.

Tomorrow rolls around with the usual pace, and I meet Naachan and her kid brother at the front of the school since once again my brother forgot an assignment for class and needed to turn back. What a sucker, how many times can you forget in the span of one month? Oh well, I got used to it a long time ago.

“So, Yuu probably told you…” I nod before Naachan can say anything else, so she gives a light giggle, her brother groaning in annoyance.

She could be happy if she wanted to, jeez.

“I still need to tell the others, but Akira and Miou know…”

“How could they not?” I have to agree with her brother, so I give a light smile before patting her on the shoulder.

“Be careful because big brother is a handful most of the time and has no clue how to treat a lady. Like, the other day he walked in on me-“

“That’s QUITE enough!” The subject of the topic pushes my head down, but not before I catch a glimpse of his red face and Naachan laughs along with me.

If I can embarrass him slightly, then I feel better about him doing that in the first place.

I would have probably retorted with a smart statement, but I notice Koyuki-senpai walking through the gate as well out of the corner of my eye, and my mouth doesn’t move properly. I think her brother notices my lack of action because he starts glaring at Koyuki, but all my brother does is tap my leg with his foot, telling me to get a move on.

Luckily, Arisa was coming up to my right along with Sena, and we start to talk about school stuff and potential crushes, although Sena would never admit to anything concrete. Arisa also dances around the subject, but she wasn’t blushing, so I guess she just doesn’t like the subject in general. I should have expected as much, considering what just happened.

I don’t like the topic much anyway. Crushes are annoying, and sometimes they lead to something a little more, only to be beaten down.

Koyuki wasn’t anywhere to be seen, I note to myself, as I glance around the front of the school. He must have been keeping his distance, or maybe there was a gardening club emergency meeting. Hopefully all potential flower targets were in one piece.

Naachan’s brother goes off with his group of friends, which included that stupid play boy Ken who Arisa seemed keen to shooting a death glare at.

Actually, those two had been talking a little more often up until a few days ago. I wonder what happened, although her death glare wasn’t exactly uncommon to see, especially when boys went up to talk to her.

Something about seeing women as objects. She didn’t like that, and for the record, I guess I don’t either.

Actually, whenever guys brush a girl’s emotions to the side like dust just ruffles my feathers the wrong way. I wonder where that thought came from.

I was never good at sarcasm, but maybe I could give Koyuki a piece of it.

…Actually that would be rude, he didn’t do anything on purpose, and guys are more dense usually… Wow, I should stop rambling before I run into a door.

That thought enters my head just as I slam into someone, Sena’s warning just starting to ring in my ears. Too little too late I guess.

I pick up my bag while apologizing, but I wasn’t expecting Koyuki’s voice, and I guess he wasn’t expecting mine because we just kinda stare at each other for a little bit. He quickly turns red and continues on, muttering a small apology.

Oops, I guess that was embarrassing to him since he’s been trying to get better about the whole eye contact thing and not looking down. Also, it was horribly cliché to run into him just as we were avoiding each other, but I can’t really complain about something like that at this point. Arisa gives me a funny look, but I lie through my teeth.

I’m not ready to admit anything about the conversation and rejection yet.

Sena heads off to her class with a casual wave and a smile, and then Arisa pulls me into our classroom, glancing around a bit before sitting down. I do the same and rub down my skirt.

“What happened between you two? And I mean the real story this time.”

She’s awfully perceptive, jeez. “Maybe once you spill the beans about Shibasaki.”

Her cheeks turn red, but it seemed more out of anger if anything. She glances at my chest slightly before shooting a glare at him.

... I should probably be worried at this kind of action.

“He’s just a play boy, like I said before. Talking about girls in the rudest and most inappropriate ways.” She huffs with her eyes closed and rests her cheek in her hand, a frown appearing on her brow.

I cross my arms over my chest, feeling embarrassed. “Ok…”

“Don’t worry, Hina, I’ve got him under wraps. Also, Enomoto seems to have a grip on him as well.”

If Yamamoto cared enough, he probably could too… He was studious enough, right? I give a sigh before getting my school supplies out, preparing for another long day.

Classes commence with the usual vigor, but thinking about Koyuki occupies my thoughts enough so that when my math teacher calls on me, I give out a half-answer. At least it was good enough for the time. As soon as school goes out, knowing that I can’t stand it any longer, I go out to where the gardening club sometimes meets, after entering a long conversation with the film club, Sena and Arisa.

Koyuki still doesn’t talk to me, bending down over the various flora, even after I’ve gone through all of the effort to see what he’s been doing with the garden. I can’t help but ogle at the flowers though, the group really has done a good job with planting and watering, not to mention I can’t even name all of the types.

“There’s a few reasons why I started this club.” What a way to start a conversation, Koyuki-senpai. Is it some kind of reading between the lines? Code? Ugh.

“Growing your own food is useful, especially for when you might move away, since home grown herbs are always satisfying to use in cooking.” He stops moving the soil around and places the small bush in the ground. He’s not wearing gloves, I notice.

“The flowers are nice too though. There’s all kinds of secret meanings. A bouquet can hold a secret message. A whole other language that only a few know about.” After a few moments of silence filled with patting of soil and watering, he stands up and hands me a potted flower. I recognize the type, but the color is quite unique. A white tulip.

Oh, this makes more sense. I’ll have to look it up when I get home.

“I must have worried you, especially after the silly things I’ve pulled… I’m sorry.” He looks sheepish, and rubs his neck, even though his hand is covered in soil.

I sniff the tulip before blushing slightly. White usually meant stuff like innocence and purity, so it wasn’t a love proposal, but actually that would be a cool way to ask someone out. “I was at fault too… I should have taken an initiative to talk with you instead of steaming over it.”

He bites his tongue, an action that usually means something akin to worry and guilt. He didn’t like my words. “I-“

“Heyyyy, Setoguchi!” We both turn towards the direction of the voice, but I already have a bad feeling about who it is. Not to mention, who does he think he is, interrupting an important relationship-building conversation? Friendship is important!

Ken, along with his tag-alongs who look more like they were dragged along, waves his hand in an energetic way while a big smile is plastered on his face. Koyuki shuts his mouth, confused. I am too, but more miffed if anything. How did they know I was here? Are they secretly perverted stalkers?! …Well, maybe Ken is, considering what Arisa’s said about him.

“Ken-kun? Are you in the gardening club too or something…?” It’s over already though, but I may as well just flap my gums for the sake of it.

“Oh no, Kotarou just saw you go in this direction after I asked him. I have a question and a bit of a discussion.” He stops a few feet in front of me and glances in Koyuki’s direction. I can’t catch the expression in his eyes, but Koyuki remains where he is, but bends down to continue his work. Kotarou and his buddy leave to go somewhere else, obviously done with their friend’s actions.

“So, uh, I was wondering if you’d go out with me.”

…Wait, _what_???

Kotarou and his friend seem rather put off, if the straightening of a spine can be a judge. Or, moreso, Kotarou looks like he’s going to whip out a knife and his friend is dully reading another book. They exit the area.

I stutter for a bit, and I can feel the redness coming to my cheeks already. He has a stupid expression on his face though, so I’m on guard quickly. “Uh, where is this coming from exactly?”

“Well, I’ve been watching you from afar, and I really just found myself infatuated with you. You’re a star in the sky, shining for me and only me, so I’d be honored if you’d do me the pleasure.” He puts on his usual playful smile that he wears around other girls.

That’s my first hint.

But the words were so syrupy that my blush must have intensified, because his eyes gleam again, and he extends his hand, even though I’ve said no ‘yes’.

The sound of a spade digging into the ground echoes harshly in my ears.

That’s the second hint.

“Uhh, I’m really sorry, Ken-san, but-“

“Oh, it’s really no bother, but you’d really enjoy dating me and spending time with me.” He grips my hand, and I find myself unable to tug it away. He’s got a strong grip.

A spike of shock runs through my nerves. Is this what women feel before getting raped? I hope I never have to feel this fear again…

“What do you say? Dinner? Perhaps a nice lunch? A walk? Or maybe a bit more…?”

The third and final hint rendered me incapable of coherent thought.

“K-K…” I’ve lost my voice, and can do nothing but stutter. I think the blush has left at this point, but this kind of fear would naturally banish the blood from my extremities.

I never thought he’d have this kind of side to his personality. His eyes don’t stay on my face either, but I can’t move.

“Shibasaki-san, please leave immediately.” Voice practically dripping with venom, Koyuki is suddenly by his side, removing Ken’s hand from mine. Ken’s nails dig into my arm, but they don’t draw blood, thank goodness.

“Are you so bad at reading emotions that you can’t tell that she’s terrified of you? If you continue behavior like this, I won’t hesitate to get you into detention. Get lost.”

His eyes are dark, but I’m focusing more on the fact that I can finally feel my hand again, and I quickly take ten steps back.

Ken clicks his tongue, muttering something about ‘plan failure’, but he gives an apologetic look in my general direction before taking off again.

After he leaves, I drop to my knees, gasping and crossing my arms over my chest again. I think I’m shaking, but I can’t really tell over the relief. I never knew he was that kind of person, but he’s a play boy, so I guess that mistake is on me.

Wait till my brother hears about this…

The thought goes unfinished in my head as Koyuki wraps his arms around me. I quickly hug him back, thankful that I can hold onto something other than myself, and in a comforting fashion. Tears spring to my eyes, but I fight them back, unwilling to actually show my fright in that way.

“I’m sorry that I didn’t act earlier… I didn’t think he’d have those kind of intentions…” There’s a tone in his voice that sounds like anger and disappointment, but I’m just glad that it’s over.

“Mmm… Arisa said that he was rather assertive, but she didn’t say anything like that…” I mumble into his shoulder, closing my eyes. I grip my sleeve for added comfort.

“Takamizawa, hm…” He gives a low sigh, and I know that I’m missing something. I pull away before he can, and give a smile of thanks.

“I’m sorry that I’m so weak…” I bow my head before tears can spring into my eyes again while we’re face to face.

“Why are you apologizing? You didn’t do anything wrong. It was Shibasaki-san’s fault, and only his.” He murmurs something after that, but I can’t catch it.

I bite my tongue, feeling hot tears spill down my cheeks. “If I wasn’t so…” I stop there, because admitting that my chest size was a factor would be _really embarrassing_ and probably something Koyuki wouldn’t want to hear.

“Nothing’s wrong with you, Hina.” I look up after pawing my tears away, and he’s smiling. “Just remember that.” He wipes my tears away with his sleeve, and I give a sniffle.

Comfort like this is nothing new, since he had done the same on our separate graduations from middle school, but the situation is something else entirely.

I look down again, noticing the neglected tulip, and nod my head slowly. “I guess I’ll just go home then.” I give a muted laugh. “I bet Ken-san won’t bother me now that he’s got a senior on his bad side.”

“Probably more than just an angry senior, considering the flock of girl’s he’s left in his wake.”

Even the upperclassmen know about him? How bad can you get?

…Although that would explain why he knew his last name without me saying it.

“I guess I’ll head home and water this flower.” I give another smile, grasping the pot in my arms. “Thank you, Koyuki.”

He blinks once, maybe at the lack of proper addressing on my part, but gives a smile back. “Have a safe trip.”

Don’t worry. If I trip, the plant will be saved, and so will my face.

But my thanks are true and without humor involved.

 

 


End file.
